Rainforest
by RosefaerietaleRed
Summary: Vash wonders how he'll be able to save Knives.


Rainforest Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun or any of the characters. Knives woke up to the sunlight in his face. When he sat up, he winced in pain.  
"Where the hell am I?" Knives wondered.  
Then it all came rushing back. The duel with Vash. The bastard shot him! Knives looked at his surroundings. He was in a room. The last thing he remembered was being outside. There was also the pain from when Vash shot him again. Then Knives turned his head when he heard the door open.  
"Oh, hey you're awake," Vash came in with a tray. He set the tray on Knives' lap. Knives only stared at Vash.  
"Dear brother," Knives said sarcastically, "Why didn't you kill me?"  
"You know how I feel about that, Knives," Vash said quietly.  
"Where am I?"  
"Some village," Vash said vaguely. "Here, eat your soup. If you're good, I'll get you donuts!"  
"I don't want to be here, Vash. I can smell garbage."  
"Stop it Knives. You're going to be here for a while. Look." Vash went over to the window and drew the curtain open, "This is facing the outside the town.so you don't have to see anyone, just the desert."  
"Well, thank you sooo much, Vash. This makes me feel so much better," Knives said angrily.  
"Just eat, Knives, I'll check on you later," Vash closed the door behind him.  
Vash walked outside where he was greeted by Meryl. "Is he awake?" she asked.  
"Oh yeah," Vash rubbed his head. "It's for the best if you and Milly just stayed away from his room."  
"I'll let Milly know when she gets back," Meryl sighed.  
Vash looked at her, "I should have gone along with her to Wolfwood's orphanage," he said regretfully.  
"She understands, Vash."  
"I know, she's a good girl."  
The two were silent as they watched the two suns set in the horizon. Meryl felt a little edgy since Vash brought Knives back to the village five days ago. Vash, Milly, and Meryl had a conference on what to do with Knives. After much debating, they decided that it was best if the girls got another place. No one wanted to make Knives agitated, which is why Vash put him in a room with the window facing outside the town. Why provoke Knives into a homicidal rage, which Vash is all too familiar with?  
  
Even though Meryl and Milly were less than enthusiastic about Knives being there, they understood Vash's need to save him. After watching Vash for a long time, the insurance girls saw all his sides, the good and the scary. Both knew, however, that he was a good person. Despite the fact that Knives was totally opposite of Vash, he's still his brother and Vash wants to take care of him.  
Vash and Meryl watched as the two moons took the place of the two suns. There was a comfortable silence between the two and soon they bid each other good night.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few days later Milly returned. She seemed her usual cheerful self, but Vash and Meryl both could see the sorrow in her eyes that she could not hide.  
Knives was surly as ever. He complained to Vash that he could still smell garbage. Vash was wondering how he could take care of Knives. He wanted to save him, but he was clueless on how to do it. The majority of the time, Vash spent with his brother. Most of the time, there was an uncomfortable silence, the tension was so thick, it could be ironically cut with a knife. Then there was when Knives was sleeping and Vash preferred these times because his brother looked so peaceful that one could almost forget his homicidal tendencies. During all this, Milly and Meryl offered to help out with the groceries and the cooking. Vash didn't know what he would have done without them.  
Meryl was making soup (the same soup she made for Vash after his fateful run in with Legato) for Knives when Vash decided to step out.  
"Be careful," he warned both girls.  
Vash stepped outside and breathed in deeply. He just wanted to stretch his legs. Vash walked to the store to buy the donuts Meryl claimed to have forgotten. While he waited to order the donuts, Vash noticed a photograph on the wall behind the counter. It was beautiful. He remembered Rem showing him a picture like that before. Vash ordered his donuts and as the woman started to put in the order, Vash asked, "Miss, where did you get that picture?"  
The woman turned around, "What?" She looked at the picture, "Oh, that. Well, I'm not sure, it's been in my family for a long time."  
"It's beautiful," Vash said admiringly.  
"Thank you," she smiled and handed him the donuts.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Vash's place, Meryl finished making her special soup. She hesitated about going into Knives' room. Milly than, volunteered to do it.  
Meryl looked worried, "I don't know. Maybe I should do it."  
Milly took the tray away from Meryl, "Please, Meryl, I can do it. I'll be alright."  
"Okay, just be careful."  
"Alrighty than!" Milly said cheerfully and walked away.  
As Milly approached Knives' room, she felt her stomach lurch. Residing in the room is the man who was ultimately responsible for Wolfwood's death. She didn't know what to say to him, if she should say anything at all. Milly knocked on the door and walked in. Knives was sitting up in his bed. He stared at her.  
"Why didn't my brother come?"  
Milly stared back, "Mr. Vash stepped out for a moment. He'll be back soon." She handed the tray to Knives.  
Knives took the tray and set it down. He lazily raised an arm and beckoned Milly to sit down. "Sit down, Milly. It's Milly, right?"  
"Yes," Milly said and sat down.  
"You've been wanting to talk to me for a while, isn't that true, Milly?" Knives smiled. Milly was silent. Knives continued, "You're upset about the priest. You shouldn't be. He was garbage that needed to be destroyed. As the rest of you homo sapiens will be one day.  
Milly blinked back the tears. She felt her anger growing and Knives saw this. He smiled maliciously. Milly stood up; "Mr. Wolfwood was a better person than you'll ever be!" She took one step forward, then she stopped. No. Despite his cruel remarks, Knives is still Mr. Vash's brother. "Eat your dinner," she said and walked quickly out the door.  
Once she was out in the hall, Milly didn't even bother to stop the tears. Vash came to check on his brother, when he saw Milly. "Milly!" Vash cried, "What's wrong?"  
Milly wiped her tears, "I was so stupid for going in there," she murmured and walked away.  
Vash stared after her, realizing what was probably said in that room. He stepped into the room. Knives was stretched out on his bed.  
"What a sweet girl, that one is," Knives said without looking at Vash.  
"What did you say to her?" Vash asked.  
"Nothing but the truth, I swear," Knives said causally.  
"You said something about Wolfwood, didn't you?" Vash felt very angry.  
"What are you so upset about? He was working for me, you know."  
"He changed," Vash said as he sat down, "Want to hear something interesting? Milly had gone to Wolfwood's orphanage and apparently the children were under the impression that their lives were threatened if Wolfwood didn't take a job from you. Isn't that interesting?"  
"Why do you care about him? He was nothing more than a spider, like those girls," Knives sat up, getting angry.  
Vash got up, "Nicholas was more of a brother to me then you ever were," he said quietly. Suddenly something shattered next to Vash's head. Mental note: don't give Knives anything breakable, Vash thought to himself. Vash looked at his brother. Knives had a hurt and angry look on his face. "I don't want you to ever say his name or even mention anything about him to the girls, again."  
"What about you, Vash?" Knives asked tiredly.  
"You already know the answer to that," Vash said as he opened the door and left.  
  
Vash found Meryl and Milly outside. He looked at Milly in concern. "Milly, I'm so sorry about Knives,"  
Milly smiled, "That's alright, Mr. Vash. The important thing is that we all remember him the way he truly was."  
The three gazed at the stars for awhile, and then Milly decided to go to sleep, leaving Meryl and Vash to their thoughts.  
"I don't know what to do about him," Vash said suddenly.  
Meryl put her hand on Vash's arm, "You'll do what's best for him. Remind him of something beautiful, get his mind of the hatred."  
Vash looked at Meryl in wonderment.  
Meryl noticed him looking at her intently. "Will you stop looking at me like that?" she said crossly.  
Vash nodded slowly, "Sure." Suddenly he pulled her close and kissed her.  
Meryl was too shocked to even slap him when he released her. Vash smiled at her.  
"Meryl," he declared, "You've given me an idea." He kissed her again swiftly. "Good night, Meryl, I'll see you in the morning," he winked at her and left.  
Meryl was in a daze; she had no idea what to think about what just happened. She sighed and continued to gaze at the stars.  
  
The next day, when Meryl woke up, she found that Vash had already left. Even Milly didn't know where he went. Meryl sighed and started to make breakfast.  
She decided she'd be the one to take Knives his meal. Unlike Milly, Meryl just barged into his room, not caring what he thought. She suddenly stopped when she saw Knives. He looked tired and sad.  
"I can smell my brother all over you," he said.  
Meryl was startled. There was no way he could do that. Had he seen them? Meryl's mind was whirling. "Here's your breakfast," she said.  
Knives ignored the tray. "I don't understand why he prefers to be with humans than with his own brother."  
Meryl straightened her back; "You two have different philosophies. Both of you chose different paths to take. You're going to clash."  
Knives stared at Meryl's face, "Hmmm," he said, "That's too true."  
"But," Meryl ventured cautiously, "You both need to find common ground."  
Knives continued to gaze into her face, "You really like him, don't you?" Meryl didn't say anything. Knives had a sad smile on his face, "You can go now."  
Meryl quickly left, wondering what the hell just happened. He's different from what I expected, she thought to herself, sometimes he's this horrible person, and then, he, I don't know, is somehow different. Maybe Vash is starting to have an effect on him, but Meryl realized that it was too early to start hoping. She wondered where Vash went.  
  
Vash had gone to the store where he found that beautiful picture. He stood at the counter, wondering where he could find one like it. Then, suddenly, five men came rushing in with guns.  
"This is a hold up!" The biggest one shouted, "Keep your mouths shut and empty your pockets and nobody gets hurt!" Then he knocked a man down, "Well, you won't get hurt too much." He grinned, revealing ugly, discolored teeth.  
Everyone got down on their knees, everyone, that is, but Vash. He kept standing, staring at the picture. The big robber glared at him, "Hey, you idiot, are you deaf? This is a robbery!"  
Vash looked at the man and smiled, "Oh, I heard you. I just can't allow this to happen."  
All the robbers gaped at him, than one of them said to the big man with ugly teeth, "This smart ass needs to be taught a lesson, boss."  
They all whipped their guns toward Vash and began shooting. He dodged the bullets quickly and ran up the big man with ugly teeth, grabbed his gun and knocked him out. The other four men stood there with mouths open, shocked at what just happened.  
Vash grinned, "Hey, why don't you guys drop the guns and just leave?" The other four men just stared at their fallen leader than at Vash. He continued, "Better yet, before you do that, why don't you buy something to make up for the damage. That sounds good, doesn't it?" he looked at the store's owner. She nodded.  
The men looked dumbfounded and then the sheriff came to arrest them. "Ah," he said, "So, you guys were dumb enough to take on Vash the Stampede."  
One wouldn't think the men's face could look more dumbfounded, but they did.  
"He's Vash the Stampede? We were trying to rob Vash the Stampede?" They all looked a little faint.  
The sheriff led them away and then the owner turned to Vash, "How can I ever thank you?"  
Vash turned red, "Oh no, you don't owe me anything!" he laughed. His eyes than went to the beautiful picture.  
The owner followed his gaze and smiled. She took it down and handed it to him. Vash was about to protest, but she hushed him and proceeded to put fresh donuts in a bag. "Here you go. It's not much, but I truly appreciate what you did."  
Vash stammered a thank you and left.  
  
Meryl and Milly were sitting outside when Vash came back. They both had a questioning look, to which he replied, "I'll explain later."  
Vash quietly opened the door to Knives' room. He noticed that Knives was sleeping and he walked over to the bed. There was a nail where a frame was previously hung up and Vash carefully placed the photograph upon it. He sat down and waited for Knives to wake up.  
When Knives opened his eyes, he noticed the photograph right away. Where did it come from? He looked over and found Vash sitting.  
"Do you like it?" Vash asked, nodding his head to the picture.  
"Where did you get it?"  
"It was a gift. Do you remember Rem talking about rainforests that use to exist where she was from?"  
"Yeah, but the humans destroyed it all."  
Vash had a faraway look in his eyes, "It was full of life. So many colors, so bright. It must have been so beautiful."  
"Yes, it must have been," Knives whispered.  
"The picture is only a glimpse of a rainforest's beauty." It's yours, if you want it."  
"What? You're giving it to me?"  
"Well, if you don't want it.."  
"No, no. I want it." Knives said, "Thank you."  
Meryl and Milly knocked on the door. They peered in cautiously, "Uh, dinner's ready. Are you guys hungry?"  
"Does the sky have two suns? Of course I'm hungry!" Vash cried.  
Meryl turned to Knives, "What about you?"  
"Uh, sure. Yeah, I am." Knives said surprisingly nicely.  
Milly clapped her hands, "Great. Should we eat outside? It's a beautiful evening. Mr. Vash, help Mr. Knives outside," she and Meryl left to get the food out.  
"Come on brother," Vash said as he pulled Knives up. The two made their way out to the table.  
Under the stars, the four sat in companionable silence as they ate and gazed at the sky. 


End file.
